Xavier Munroe
Backstory Once upon a time, a young couple were on the Eiffel Tower, looking at the view. It was evening and the sun was gleaming. As the couple went to the lift down, it broke. And, as the female of the couple was pregnant, her water broke. With no way down other than taking the steps or jumping off, she had to give birth at the top. With a few pushes and help from bystanders, Xavier Munroe was born. A few years passed and, every birthday, Xavier was taken to the top of the Eiffel Tower to watch the sky and have a party with his friends. Eventually, he and his family moved to Japan, as he always wanted to go there. At 14, he walked past Akademi High School and saw a girl murder someone. He ran towards her, but she reacted quickly, throwing a knife into his right eye. He had to get an eyepatch and was humiliated by his friends. He felt alone. That was when his parents got him a pet German Shepherd from off the streets. He named it Vixen to remind him of a comic from France titled "Vixen's Adventures". From that day onwards, he vowed to get revenge on that girl by following one motto: "Eye for an eye, ear for an ear." At 16, he enrolled in Akademi and has been going there, plotting his revenge ever since. Appearance Wears an old, dirty, slightly torn uniform. Also has a few burn marks on his arms and legs, as well as a scar on his forehead and back. On the back of his neck, he has a birthmark: An X Symbol. Relationships Takumi Tachibana Takumi is Xavier's best friend and Xavier used to have a crush on her, but, after failed attempts, he dropped the crush. That being said, he can be a bit depressed. Osara Tacchibana After thinking she was related to Takumi, which she isn't, Xavier used to have a crush on her. But, through unseen events, the crush was dropped. 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. 'Xavier Munroe. * '''When is your birthday? '''6th September. * '''Your blood type? '''AB. * '''Please tell us your three sizes? '...I don't get it. * '''Tell us about your family composition. '''My parents. They prefer to be classified. * '''What's your occupation? '''Student, although I do dabble in School Detective stuff. * '''Your favourite food? '''Hmmm...That would have to be...Spaghetti with a dash of chilli. * '''Favourite animal? '''I'd have to say...the jaguar. * '''Favourite subject? '''Physical Education. * '''Dislike subject? '''I'd say Maths. * '''Is there a boy you've been thinking about? Nope. * Do you enjoy school? I find it alright. * Are you in any school clubs? 'Yes. I am in the Computer Club. * '''What's your motto? '"If a dream dies, revive it." * '''Your special skill? '''I'm light on my feet, so I'm stealthy. * '''Tell us about your treasure? '''My pet, Vixen! * '''Describe yourself in a single word? '''Experienced * '''Your forte? '''Being Stealthy. * '''Your shortcomings? '''Trying to get a girl. * '''Places in your memories? '''The Eiffel Tower. It was actually where I was born. The elevator was down and my mother had to give birth to me at the top. * '''What is your favourite drink? '''Hmmm...I'd say...Coffee. Decaf. * '''How good can you swim? '''Eh, so-so. * '''Your timing in 50-meter race? '''About a minute. * '''Your hobby or obsession? '''I do get obsessed with this one anime called Lucky Star, but that's only when I'm hyper on sugar. * '''Disliked food? '''I hate mushrooms. Something about them gives me bad gas. * '''Anything you want most currently? '''Hmmm...Want is such a strong word, but I would like a girlfriend. But, meh, you never get anything you want. * '''Afraid of heights? '''Nope. I was born on the Eiffel Tower for pete's sake. * '''Dislike thunder? '''I find it as the lord sneezing. Heck, I even call out BLESS YOU to the sky. * '''Rainy or sunny? '''Rainy. * '''Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? '''Pencil. * '''What do you eat for breakfast? '''Croissants with banana slices and some apple juice. Gets me perked up for the day. * '''Do you believe in ghosts? Kinda. Whenever I sleep, I always see my mother and father as ghosts. * Can you play any musical instruments? I do tend to play the Ocarina in my free time. * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? I'd say...outdoors. * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? I don't have any. * Do you have a cellphone? Yes, I do! * How long is your commute to school? '''I'd say a few meters. * '''Do you have more friends than most? No, I don't think so. * Your favourite sports? I do like Badminton. * How good can you cook? I can cook well. * Favourite colours? Red and black. * Anything you can never forgive? The bastard who killed my parents in that fire. * How tall are you? '''68.3 inches. * '''Shoe size? 11-11 * Your dreams? I would like to have a girlfriend. But, I tend to just forget about it. I would like to be a real police officer. * Do you have any marriage desires? I would like to have at least one child. * Do you dislike hot drinks? I like Coffee, so no. * Do you like bitter coffee? No, but if it was the only drink available, I would drink it. * Bed time? '''9:30 to 10:00. * '''Wake up time? '''6:00. * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''Bed. Futons are a bit too...soft in my opinion. * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? Of course I am. I am focusing on these questions after all. * Do you have any tips on losing weight? Stay active. Eat fruits and vegetables. * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? I don't know what Soba is. * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. I guess it would be my left arm. * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. I once gave some money to someone homeless. I wouldn't call it lucky for me, but he was lucky. * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. I tripped up and fell onto some dog droppings. * What's the name of your school anthem? '''Ponponpon apparently. * '''What's your favourite flower? '''The black rose. * '''What's your favourite saying? If at first you don't succeed, do it like Frozen and let it go. * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? Er....Pass. * What comes to mind when you think about spring? Senbonzakura. * And summer? '''Relaxing on the roof of my house. * '''What about fall? Playing in the leaves. * And then the winter? Christmas. * If you had a time machine, where would you go? Either to the past to save my parents or to the future to see who I would be with. * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? Short stories. * What's your allowance? ¥50 per year. * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. They say I'm whiny. I'm trying to change that, I assure you. * What are your hobbies? Playing the Ocarina, target practise. * Tell us your weight. 134.0 LBS. * What are you capable of? '''Subduing robbers, sneaking around. Y'know, batman stuff, apart from all the technology. * '''What do you wear when you go to bed? Pyjama bottoms and nothing else. * Has anyone ever asked you out? '''Nope. * '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? Go up to my last crush and hold her closely. * Tell us about your daily routine. I wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, come home from school, eat dinner, go to sleep. * What is something you always carry with you? My wallet. * Western food? Japanese food? Scottish food. * How do you commute to school? I walk. But sometimes, I jog. * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? '''Wish goodnight to my parents in heaven. * '''What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? '''Make coffee for my parents. * '''Where are you living right now? In Japan. * What kind of place is it? '''It's an okay place. Close to Akademi High. * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? I found out that I am a puppet being controlled by a person infront of a computer screen. Nah, I'm just kidding...or am I? * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? '''My parents dieing. * '''Do you like roller coasters? I love them. So fun! * How's your eyesight? 50-50. * What's your favourite holiday? Eh...Halloween. I go down to the homeless and give them free candy. * What job do you have in school? I have the job of Detective. * What do you do in your freetime? Play the Ocarina and look at the police database. * How long do you study every day? '''An hour or two. * '''Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? Easy. Takumi. * What do you do on the weekends? Play video games and help Akuma with singing practise. * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? '''Someone who is actually good with girls. * '''Are the school rules really strict? I guess you could say that. I don't mind though. * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? '''Bento with some chocolate inside. * '''How many friends do you have? 2. * Do you take any detours when you go home? Sometimes, I go through the park. * Are you interested in any actors? I do like Daniel Radcliffe. * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? Tedious. But it's done!